Love at the mall
by InsanityFelix
Summary: John and Dave go to the mall and confess their feelings for each other. Bad summary is bad, This was a paragraph RP between me and my friend. Rated M for language, suggestive scenes, and in later chapters a actual lemon. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.


**Authers note: This is a paragraph RP between me and my wonderful friend. DaveXJohn, rated M for cussing, suggustive shit, and POSSIBLY a lemon in later chapters. This is an AU story, Enjoy!**

Chaper 1: Meeting at starbucks

John waited for Dave to arrive at his window seat near the entrance of Starbucks,"C'mon Dave!I got you some stupid apple juice too."he smiled and rolled his eyes

"Jesus christ, calm yourself." Dave said in his normally cool, smooth tone. He walked toward the seat, managing to hold his poker face when He saw the apple juice. "Bro, It aint stupid. Apple juice is like, life." He said, sitting down and grabbing the apple juice. " So why exactly did you bring us out here? Its so uncool." He said after sipping the juice.

"Calm down Dave,It's just Starbucks!And it's plenty cool!"he laughed,"I asked you to come here because I found this really...cool... it's got a ton of awesome stuff!"John said and pulled out his phone scrolling down a bit,"I haven't been able to figure out the name but its got the sorta stuff you I wanted some good coffee,"he smirked and took a sip of his pumpkin spice latte.

"I am calm, John. I am like, the definition of calm." Dave said, sipping the juice again. "So you call me down here for a cool store? John, do you even know the definition of cool?" He said, raising his eyebrow slightly over the shades he always wore, "This awesome store… It better have some ironic shit in it. So where exactly is this so called awesome store? And I swear to god John, If they have a single smuppet…" He glared at John through his glasses, but kept a poker face.

"What is it with you and smuppets or whatever they're called?And I wouldn't say the store is awesome if it didn't have all your ironic stuff in it!"John takes another sip,then rubs his glasses(they fogged up from the stream).,"And I AM the DEFINITION of cool!"he mocks Dave's poker face.

"Dude, smuppets are like, puppets but with asses. Its disgusting. Also very sexual." Dave said, quickly checking his phone before shoving it back into his pocket. "And I suppose you're right, you are pretty uncool Dave. But at least you get the Ironic things right." He said, managing to hold back another smile when he rubbed his glasses. "And, dude. If you where the definition of cool, your name would have to be Dave Strider." He said. "Anyway, where exactly is this store?" He asked, leaning back in his chair lazily.

" are gross!"he pulls a face and rolls his eyes and pulls out a dictionary and flips to the word cool,"Here,see?It has my name on it."And the store is somewhere around here,maybe next to that Bed Bath &amp; ,uh,maybe...on the other side of the mall?"he blushes,"I forgot."

"Well no shit their gross." Dave said, leaning forward and sipping the juice. Dave leaned forward and began to read what the dictionary said. "Well, shit. Ain't that Ironic." He said, before leaning back into his seat. For a moment, Dave was silent, sighing deeply. "Well If you don't know where it is, what's it called?" He said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at him again.

"Dave!I said I don't know!And stop the eyebrow thing!"he laughed and couldn't stop,"Dave-ack-can't stop-!"he gasped for breath and put his head on the table,blushing hard,"Ok-ok...i'm good…"I think it may be called...nah...i forgot"he shrugged,his cheeks still red.

"I will not stop the eyebrow thing." Dave said, keeping his eyebrow raised. He watched him laugh, finding it contagious as he gave one of the smallest chuckles in the world, before silencing. He couldn't help but think John looked… cute when he was laughing and blushing. "Alright bro, We can just walk around until you can Ironically see the store." He said, standing up from his chair and stretching a bit. He grabbed his apple juice off the table, "Alright bro, lead the way." He said to him.

"I think it's this way."he stood up and grabbed his computer bag and started to walk out of the couldn't help but notice that Dave seemed different around 's pretty cute when he's not talking about his ass puppets or whatever,he smirked and looked back at way his hair was always so perfect,his shades,his was just so COOL...John blushed again,thanking the lord that his cheeks were red from laughing so that he couldn't see,"C'mon hurry up!"

"Alright, stop being so impatient." He said walking after him. He let his eyes study wander around Johns characteristics, from his adorable face to his skinny legs. He was the definition of adorable, he decided after inspection. He was glad his shades hid his eyes from studying how cute he was. "Lets go left." He said, making sure he walked right next to him. "Hey, John. Where exactly did you hear of this store in the first place?" He said, his eyes fixed straight ahead. It was just some small talk, He always did like the way Johns voice sounded… It always sounded calming to him, he liked it. 


End file.
